Beating Hearts Baby
by akuroku fan on fire
Summary: a song fic. and what can make it better? by adding akuroku of course! this is my belief of what happened in kingdom hearts 2. searching for betas too. view my story and leave a review to inquire. the song is beating hearts baby by head automatica. enjoy!


_Beating Hearts Baby by: akuroku fan on fire (bloodsuckingqueen3 on gaia)_

_"(Beating Hearts Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Hearts Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Hearts Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Hearts Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby."_

Axel sat in the living room with a book in his hand. He was to study the plans for Castle Oblivion, but his attention was drawn somewere else. A boy, about the age of fifteen was sitting across from him playing a game on his psp. The boy was beautiful. At least in Axel's eyes. But the blond was completely unaware of his best friends infatuation with him. He wouldn't of cared anyways. After all, why would he? He was the Key of Destiny. Capital "K", capital "D". He had more important matters to deal with. And "love" wasn't one of them.

_"You, you want nothing to do with me  
You, you want nothing to do with me  
I, I don't know what to do with you  
'cause you don't know what you do to me"_

Roxas watched as Axel came closer to him. The redhead was so close the boy could have touched him. Over the few months since he joined, he noticed the fire user acting strange around him. Axel was the only one who looked past the rank and title. He didn't see "13, the key of destiny". He saw Roxas, a sweet understanding friend who just happened to be a keyblade bearer. He saw Roxas as a friend, not a tool to be used and thrown away. They became friends, best friends. that was all there was between them, right?

_"Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby"_

Axel held the blond in his arms. He couldn't let go. If he did, he never be able to feel the soft beating of the boys non-existant heart. Roxas felt nothing as Axel buried his face in his chest. Even as the redhead planted kissed up and down the boys neck, Roxas still felt empty inside. Even when Axel told him that he loved him.

_"Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby"_

Both boys were sprawled out across axels bed after a long night together. Axel was happy, content. It felt like he was with his heart. He felt like he belonged. He never wanted to be away from Roxas. He made him feel like he had a heart. Roxas couldn't deny it either. Something inside of him clicked when he was with Axel. Something made him feel safe with the redhead, like the flames he controlled were there to protect him. When he was away from Axel, he felt cold. But it wasn't about the heat loss, it was his "heart." His heart felt empty without Axel.

_"Girl, you really got your hold on me  
Girl, you really got your hold on me  
Girl, you gotta get away from me  
'Cause you want nothing to do with me"_

Axels head was swimming with thoughts of the one he "loves". The only one for him. The only one. Roxas. He couldn't keep the boy out of his mind. Everything about the blond was so innocent, but so intoxicating. The first few times the redhead thought about it, he tried to push the thoughs away. But he couldn't. Axel was addicted. Just like a drug addict, he was addicted. Roxas was his drug and if he didn't get away he would soon be nothing but a wasted man. It pained him to think of the boy that way, but it was true. Roxas was slowly currupting his mind. soon, everything he thought protained to the boy. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Would he ever be free from the boy?

_"Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby"_

Before Roxas left, Axel brought the boy to his room. For one more night with his addiction. For one more night with his drug. He knew it was wrong. Hell, he knew Roxas was screwing him over. Axel knew he wouldn't be able to stop Roxas. Once Roxas told him of his plans, Axel knew he couldn't talk him out of it. But that didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered was him and Roxas. They spent the entire night together. And for that time, it seemed like nothing else existed. The world, Sora, Kingdom Hearts, The Organization. It could all wait. It didn't matter for the time being.

_"Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby"_

Roxas let himself go. The numbless inside of him was replaced with a "feeling" of belonging. Feeling? What feeling? They had no hearts, so how could he feel? Thats what made them nobodies. Thats what made them different. His thoughts turned to axel. "I love you, roxas." He remembered Axel's words. What did he mean by that? "Love?" Wasn't that a emotion too? If they had no hearts then how could Axel say such a thing? But the more Roxas thought the more he became confused. He looked down to see the redhead sleeping with him. He was snuggled into the blonds side. Then realization hit him, What about axel? Was what he was doing right? What would happen if found Sora? Would he really be able to gain his heart back, or are nobodies really destined to fade?

_"In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah"_

As roxas left, a part of axel seemed to go with him. The redhead felt himself begging for the blond to change his mind. He knew he shouldn't of. He knew The boy was slowly killing him, but he couldn't let him go. He would rather die in Roxas's arms. Then live without him. He cried and pleaded, but it all fell on deaf ears. Roxas was leaving and he couldn't stop him.

_"In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah"_

Roxas kept a straight face but inside his "feelings" were going crazy. He was torn in half. He wanted to go. He wanted to leave and find out about Sora. But a part of him was hurting, watching Axel begging him to stay. He was breaking inside. But Roxas had to go, this was his only chance. He would go and when he learned about himself he could go back to his old life. He could go back to laughing with Axel again. Eating Sea salt icecream and joking around. Just like it used to be. Now with a new sense of hope, Roxas went forward. He only hoped Axel would learn to forgive him for what he was doing.

_"You, you want nothing to do with me  
You, you want nothing to do with me"_

With roxas gone, Axel felt hollow. He just wished he could die. He wanted the darkness to come up and swallow him. Nothing he did had the fire he used to possess. Other members noticed the change in the flurry of dancing flames, but they could do little to ease his pain. Some even taunted him. He knew what they were saying behind his back. He had gone soft. Axel was angry, they didn't understand what he was going through. But inside Axel knew it was partially true. Xemnas Was hesitant in giving the redhead a high class mission. He didn't didn't know what the problem was untill he read the file. Axel was given the mission to find and bring back Roxas. The old Axel would have been happy to do so, but the new Axel didn't care. Roxas left, so bringing him back and forcing himself on the boy just wouldn't be the same. He wanted his love freely. He wanted his heart back. The heart that Roxas had stolen from him.

_"Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your Beating Hearts Baby  
The beating of your heart baby"_

Axel had found him. after weeks of believing he was gone forever, he found him. roxas. he hadn't changed a bit. except maybe for his outfit. It seemed that axel fell in love with him all over again. his drug. his addiction. just one glance had axel hooked over again. His heart. His love. His Roxas.

_"(Beating hearts baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating hearts baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating hearts baby)  
Your Beating Hearts Baby  
(Beating hearts baby)  
The beating of your heart baby"_

When Axel approached Roxas. He found the boy didn't remember him. Nothing. The Organization, Kingdom Hearts and him. Roxas forgot all about it. It pained him to see the blond happy without him. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe Roxas belonged here. But the redhead couldn't just let him go. He needed him. He needed his heart. He would bring Roxas back, Even if it killed him, because if he couldn't bring roxas back, he'd mine aswell fade back into the darkness that spawned him.

_"(Beating hearts baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating hearts baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating hearts baby)  
Your Beating Hearts Baby  
(Beating hearts baby)  
The beating of your heart baby"_

The End

Authors note: yah, sorry it seems so dark. but thats my take of kh2. axel and roxas would of lived happily ever after if roxas didn't run off to "save" sora.. XP but anyways, this story is on my gaia account too. my username is bloodsuckingqueen3. add me if you want to read some of my previews. i dont know if i want to add some more stories but i'll post them on gaia from now on. if i think there good then i'll post them here. i don't want to waste your time with bad yaoi.. because seriously, all yaoi should be good, awesome and perfect! XD anyways, i'm done ranting, please leave me a review or i'll get bored and wander off. and you don't want me to wander off, bad things happen when i get bored! XP


End file.
